The Mermaid :D
by xheyxhaleyx
Summary: Ikuto is on a cruise ship, when he sees something in the water. It's pink and golden and feminine. The title explains all ;D please read and review! Amuto all the wayyyyy. no Tadagay in the story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please and thankyou ;D


**ME: Well I got this idea and so here the story is.**

**Ikuto: *reads chapter* Woahhh Amu's a mermaid.**

**Amu: What?! *grabs chapter from Ikuto's hands* Omg I'm a mermaid!!!**

**ME: heh heh This story is going to be funnn**

**Ikuto and Amu: *sweatdropped***

**Ikuto: Someone has watched the little mermaid one to many times**

**ME: XP not nice!!**

**Ikuto: You aren't either! Look what you did to me!**

**ME: It gets better!**

**Ikuto: yea yea whatever **

**Amu: Stop complaining and do the disclaimer**

**Ikuto: *sighs* Haley doesn't own Shugo Chara or Mermaids**

**ME: hmmm my very own mermaid... *grins***

**Amu and Ikuto: *sweatdropped***

**~~Normal POV~~**

A teenage boy sighed as he leaned over the railing of the cruise ship he was on. His deep azure eyes stared at the ocean. The moonlight on the water reflected in his eyes. He looked into the sky at the thousands of stars he could see. He was secretly glad his parents had pulled him out of the city and onto this cruise ship. He had always loved the night sky. It was why he would sit on the roof of his house and search the sky for any stars that would show through the smog of the city. He looked back into the ocean and ran a hand through his deep blue hair. The Caribbean was beautiful even though he had fought his parents about it ever since they had announced that they were going on a cruise. He didn't even know why he had. Maybe it was because he hated his step-father. Maybe it was because his mother had been sick lately and she didn't need to go on this cruise. Or maybe his step-father was right and he just loved causing pain to those around him, he loved being rebellious. He honestly didn't know. But he was actually liking the cruise. At least when it was at night and everyone was on the lido deck. Most of the rest of the ship was abandoned, letting him be alone and at peace. It was peaceful out here. There was no sound except the very faint music from the party. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sounds of the water. Suddenly a large splash broke the silence. Ikuto's eyes flew open searching the sea.

His first thought was that someone had fallen. But the sound was close to him and he was the only one around. Maybe it was a big fish, or a whale or something. His eyes continued the search but he couldn't see anything in the water. He looked around him on the ship and saw no one. Another splash cut through the air as loud as a gunshot. Again he searched the water for anything that would make a splash. He saw nothing and shook his head rapidly to clear his head. When he opened his eyes again he saw something move through the water, a fin. A... golden fin. Since when are sharks golden? he thought. He stared into the water and saw something that made his eyes widened. With another splash the fin slapped into the water. It was long and fanned out at the tip of the tail. It had to be a big fish to have a tail that long, but for some reason he didn't think it was a fish. He watched the fin disappear under the blanket of the water and waited for it to come up again. A flash of pink and gold rippled through the water.

Suddenly there was another splash and a head emerged from the water. Wait, a head?! Yet there it was. A head with pink shoulder length hair, and big, round, golden eyes. She looked up at the moon and floated on her back, her fin flipping through the air. Her FIN?! The boy shook his head roughly, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. There she was. She had a golden tail with a pink bikini top covering her chest with a black mesh, skin tight long sleeved shirt underneath. She had two red X clips on either side of her face, clipped into her hair and a red band above her elbow.

"A mermaid" the boy said. Her tail disappeared beneath waves as she turned upright. She looked at him, her eyes wide and disappeared. "Wait!" The boy called. Suddenly there was a loud crunching sound and the boat shook roughly. The boy toppled over the railing and hit the water hard, sinking immediately. He tried swimming back up to the surface but he couldn't. The water was pulling him down leaving a trail of bubbles behind him. His lungs ached for air and he began seeing red, fighting to keep conscience. He saw a blur of gold and pink before he passed out.

The boy opened his eyes to sunlight. He tried sitting up but was too weak.

"You shouldn't move" he heard a gril's voice say. He looked to the direction of the voice and gasped quietly. There she was, the mermaid he'd seen earlier. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Kind of queasy..." he said.

"You swallowed too much sea water" she replied.

"I'll remember to keep my mouth closed next time I'm drowning" he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Amu" she replied. "Short for Amulet. Yours?"

"Ikuto" he replied.

"Nice to meet you" Amu said cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"You saved my life" Ikuto said looking at her. She stared into his deep azure eyes and felt her heart flutter. "Thank you" he whispered. She touched her hand to his and smiled.

"You're welcome" he smiled at her. A genuine smile before passing out again.

Goodbye Ikuto

Ikuto's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly causing his head to spin.

"Woah dude, chill out" he heard. He turned and saw a shaggy blonde surfer looking at him.

"Where am I?" Ikuto asked rubbing his throbbing temples with his hand.

"On the beach" the guy answered. "Where'd you come from?"

"I was on a cruise ship and-"

"Woah! You mean the cruise ship that sunk and left no survivors?"

"No survivors?!" Ikuto shouted.

"Yea. The boat was called uhh... the Adventure of the Seas? I think that was it." Ikuto's heart sped up and his stomach churned painfully.

"Oh God" Ikuto whispered.

"Dude I think you need a hospital" the guy suggested as he saw Ikuto become physically sick.

"That would be nice" Ikuto groaned. The guy helped Ikuto to his car and drove to the hospital. He was put in a room and given pain medication for his stomach and head. A doctor checked Ikuto for head trauma and questioned him about the accident.

"All I know is the boat shook and I fell over the railing. I uhh-" Ikuto suddenly remember Amu and decided not to tell the doctor about her. "I remember swimming and umm thats about it." The doctor was satisfied with his apparent memory loss about how he survived. "What... what happened?"

"The boat miscalculated and didn't go far enough around the giant coral reef. It knocked out half of the front of the boat and it sunk quickly." Ikuto swallowed visibly.

"Were there any survivors other than me?" Ikuto asked hesitantly. The doctor looked at him sadly.

"I'm afraid not. Did you have any loved ones with you?"

"My parents."

"Do you have any other family members?"

"My sister, but she's touring in Europe right now."

"Really? What is she doing there?"

"Singing. She's Hoshina Utau"

"Wow. You're related to her?"

"Yes" Ikuto said sighing.

"You're a very lucky person" the doctor said. _My parents just freaking died!!! I'm lucky?!?!?! _Ikuto thought longing to beat the crap out of the doctor.

"Well we'll try and contact her and let her know. You have nothing visibly wrong so we can't keep you here. However we have sponsors for this kind of thing so we can rent you a hotel room until your sister can come for you." The doctor left the room and a nurse came in and handed him a few papers he needed to sign. He quickly went through the papers and walked out of the hospital. He walked until he found the beach where he had woken up. He walked down the beach until he found a small cove. He walked over and sat on a large rock and stared out into the horizon. He was alone.

**Ikuto: See what she did to me?!**

**ME: STOP WHINING LIKE A BABY!!**

**Ikuto: *flinches* she's vicious**

**Amu: Don't piss her off Ikuto. She's the author. There is so much she could do to you.**

**ME: For example, I could make this a Tadamu :D**

**Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OMG PLEASE NOOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!**

**Amu: Then i suggest you be nice**

**Me and Amu: *high-five each other***

**Ikuto: *sits in a corner and pouts***

**Amu: Please be nice and review!!!**

**ME: And also if you wanna read more Amuto stories you could read my other Shugo Chara story. It's called "A Shugo Chara Story :D" including the smiley lol. Sooo please review. Flames are welcome but I will probably reply. ;D **


End file.
